Be Happy
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: Sehun berjanji akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Luhan / Hunhan / oneshot / a birthday fic for my beloved yeobo WhirlBambi


**Title : Be Happy**

 **Pairing : HunHan**

 **Author : Cloudy**

 **Warning : a lil bit depressing scene, yaoi, Ey(T)D, typo(s)**

 **a/n:** Hello~

Hunhan oneshot spesial di tanggal 15 Februari

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do not copy cat**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim gugur terasa berhembus lebih kencang di atap sekolah berlantai empat ini. Wajah pria manis ini terus tersapu angin hingga menerbangkan surai berwarna karamelnya. Napasnya ia atur senormal mungkin hingga isakannya beberapa menit lalu segera hilang meski bekas airmata masih nampak di kedua pipinya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi dengan tangan mengepal hingga kertas di tangan kanannya kusut tak berbentuk.

Perlahan ia menengok keadaan sekolahnya yang cukup sepi membuat niatnya semakin membuncah dan airmata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar, ia menaiki tepi atap yang sedikit lebih tinggi sebagai pembatas.

Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, dan bayang-bayang hari terakhir ayahnya terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat airmatanya semakin deras mengalir hingga isak tangis kembali mengisi kesunyian disana.

Ia sudah mengecewakan ayahnya, ia bahkan tak dapat mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ayahnya. Sudah dua tahun ia berjuang keras, namun hasilnya selalu sama dan pada akhirnya ia tak dapat memenuhi permintaan ayahnya. Dalam hatinya ia terus menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu bodoh, yang kurang berjuang keras, yang terus menerus gagal.

Namun tubuh kecilnya sungguh sudah sangat lelah. Ia lelah hanya tidur selama empat jam setiap harinya bahkan ketika hari libur sekalipun. Ia lelah selalu menjadi nomor tiga ketika yang ia harapkan adalah menjadi satu. Ia lelah selalu jauh dari target yang diharapkannya. Ia lelah menyimpan beban ini seorang diri, ia tak punya teman dan ia tak punya hati untuk mengeluh pada ibunya yang telah bekerja keras menghidupi mereka setiap hari.

Mungkin jika ia melompat rasa sesak di dadanya ini akan hilang. Mungkin jika ia segera mengakhiri semua ini ia akan terbebas. Mungkin jika ia jatuh dari tempat ini bukan sakit yang akan dirasakannya, tapi kebahagiaan yang akan menyambutnya. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berputar di kepalanya hingga tanpa sadar satu kakinya sudah maju dan ia cukup menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kaki depannya dan ia akan terjun, jatuh dan melupakan beban pikirannya dan akhirnya ia akan baha...

Sentakan kuat tiba-tiba menarik pria manis itu hingga ia membuka kedua matanya terkejut. Bukannya terjun ke bawah seperti yang diinginkannya, ia justru masih ada di atas atap dalam dekapan seseorang yang telah menariknya turun dari tepi atap sekolahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh lompat!" Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, pria manis itu mulai menangis histeris dan memberontak dalam dekapan pria yang dengan erat memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku lompat! Biarkan aku mati!" Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga pria dalam dekapannya itu lelah memberontak dan tangis histerisnya mereda. Jantung mereka yang berpacu saling sahut-menyahut terdengar jelas dalam posisi mereka yang menempel erat begitu pula dengan napas terengah mereka yang perlahan-lahan kembali normal.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lompat." Satu kata itu dan si pria manis kembali tersedu dalam tangisnya.

 **~oOo~**

"Namaku Oh Sehun, siapa namamu?"

"Lu Han." Pria manis dengan matanya yang masih sembab itu tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. Setelah usaha susah payah Sehun membujuk Luhan, akhirnya Sehun membawa Luhan ke kedai bubble tea favoritnya. Para pegawai yang sudah hafal dengan Sehun sempat memandang bertanya-tanya ketika pelanggan nomor satu mereka datang dengan seorang pria yang terlihat pucat dan melamun ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang masih sembab setelah menangis.

"Luhan kelas berapa?"

"Dua." Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang didapatnya, dan Luhan masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung. Luhan hyung, angkatlah kepalamu! Kau seperti seorang yang sedang didakwa kasus berat." Tidak mempan, Luhan masih menundukkan kepalanya dan taro bubble teanya masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. "Sehun kurang tampan ya hyung?"

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan aneh Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menaikkan satu alisnya terheran dengan arah bicara adik kelasnya ini. Terlebih lagi Sehun kini justru tertawa tak jelas, Luhan jadi meragukan kewarasan adik kelasnya ini. Apa saat Luhan memberontak tadi ia tak sengaja membuat kepala Sehun membentur sesuatu?

"Akhirnya kau mau melihatku juga, hyung." Luhan dijebak oleh pertanyaan tak jelas pemuda Oh ini, menyadari hal itu kini kedua pipinya memerah karena malu. "Hyung mau bercerita padaku?"

Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kepalanya kembali terisi kejadian beberapa saat lalu usahanya bunuh diri digagalkan Sehun. Seandainya Sehun tak menariknya, seandainya kini ia sudah terkapar di sisi barat sekolahnya, seandainya sekarang ia sudah tak memijak bumi.

"Hyung, mungkin kita baru berkenalan sekarang. Tapi bercerita denganku juga dapat mengurangi sedikit bebanmu. Aku yakin hyung tak pernah menceritakan apapun itu yang membebani pikiranmu pada orang lain. Kau menyimpannya seorang diri hingga bebanmu semakin bertumpuk dan pada akhirnya hari ini kau meledak." Sehun melihat Luhan tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dan tanpa disadarinya satu tangannya sudah berada di kepala Luhan dan mengelus surai Luhan yang begitu lembut di jemarinya. Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur ia membawa Luhan ke tempat yang ramai sehingga ia tak akan lancang memeluk Luhan saat kedua bola mata yang bersinar lucu seperti rusa itu kini memandangnya terkejut. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya Sehun membawa Luhan ke tempat yang ramai, ia tak mau mengambil risiko Luhan menjadi semakin depresi saat Sehun mengajaknya bicara hanya berdua.

"Tak apa jika hyung tak ingin menceritakannya padaku sekarang, aku akan menunggu hyung sampai siap membagi sedikit bebanmu denganku. Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan membagi bebanmu dengan orang lain, bersandarlah pada orang lain dan jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Mungkin kau berpikir kau akhirnya menyambut kebebasanmu, tapi kau juga harus berpikir bagaimana perasaan orang yang menyayangimu, yang kau tinggalkan."

Hening menyelimuti mereka, Sehun tahu Luhan sedang memikirkan kata-katanya dan Sehun berharap ucapannya benar-benar menyadarkan Luhan dari kekosongan hatinya yang sudah siap sedia untuk lompat dari atap sekolah mereka.

"Aku..." Sehun menghentikan lamunannya ketika Luhan akhirnya bersuara. "aku sudah mengecewakan ayahku."

"Sebelum ayah meninggal, ia ingin aku menjadi nomor satu dan membuatnya bangga. Namun dua tahun setelah ayah meninggal aku belum bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. Aku sudah belajar hingga larut malam, aku tetap belajar meski hanya mendapat tiga atau empat jam tidur setiap harinya. Kadang aku bahkan tak tidur sama sekali. Tapi yang ku dapat hanya peringkat tiga dan saat aku berjuang sangat keras justru nilaiku turun. Aku tidak bisa bercerita dengan ibuku, ibu sudah bekerja keras menyambung hidup kami berdua setelah kematian ayah. Ibu bekerja hingga larut malam dan ia terlihat sangat lelah tapi ia tak pernah memperbolehkanku bekerja untuk mengurangi bebannya, aku tak ingin semakin membebaninya dengan masalahku. Aku tak punya teman sama sekali karena aku selalu sibuk belajar. Aku sudah menuntun hidupku untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lurus seperti ini untuk mengabulkan satu saja keinginan terakhir ayahku, tapi aku bahkan tak dapat membahagiakan mendiang ayahku sama sekali. Aku sudah menyerah dengan kehidupan yang semakin mencekikku seperti ini."

Luhan tak sadar ia sudah menangis lagi saat Sehun menghapus airmata di pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. Mendapatkan perlakuan lembut seperti ini, airmata Luhan justru tak dapat berhenti mengalir, untuk pertama kali sejak dua tahun ini ia merasa mendapatkan seorang sandaran. Dadanya tak sesesak tadi, ia merasa akhirnya ada ruang di dadanya untuk bernapas dan itu karena pria di hadapannya ini.

"Saat kau ingin membahagiakan orang lain, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah bahagia hyung. Yang kau butuhkan adalah kebahagiaan." Dan Sehun berjanji ia akan membuat Luhan merasakan kebahagiaan.

 **~oOo~**

Luhan tak ingat sudah berapa hari sejak perbincangannya dengan Sehun di kedai bubble tea itu. Sejak hari itu Sehun selalu menempelinya di sekolah terkadang setelah jam pulang sekolah, Sehun masih ada di dekatnya. Sejak hari itu Sehun mengenalkannya pada teman-temannya tak hanya yang sekelas dengan Sehun, bahkan juga murid kelas dua yang tak sekelas dengan Luhan seperti Minseok Baekhyun, Yixing, Joonmyeon dan Kris.

Awalnya Luhan berpikir Sehun menceritakan masalah Luhan pada teman-temannya hingga mereka mau berteman dengan Luhan karena rasa kasihan. Namun Sehun yang menyadari jalan pikiran Luhan sudah meyakinkannya jika ia tak menceritakan apapun pada teman-temannya dan mereka tulus ingin berteman dengan Luhan bukan atas dasar rasa kasihan.

Ia tak lagi duduk sendirian saat makan siang dengan buku pelajaran di tangan, kini dia selalu duduk dengan sebelas orang lain yang menemani makan siangnya. Dan Sehun akhirnya melihat senyum tulus Luhan saat teman-temannya ribut berebut makanan. Meskipun konyol, namun Sehun merasa berterimakasih pada teman-teman konyolnya hingga ia dapat melihat senyum Luhan. Sehun benar-benar akan melakukannya, jika saja Jongdae dan Tao tak mencuri daging jatah makan siangnya.

Tak seperti biasanya juga Luhan bukannya menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar, kini ia sering diajak berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya entah hanya untuk bermain atau bersantai. Sesekali ia juga membantu belajar jika mereka sudah merengek tak dapat mengerjakan pr. Semenjak Sehun mendapatkan nomor ponsel Luhan, ia juga tak bosan setiap malam mengingatkan Luhan untuk istirahat dan berkat kegigihan Oh Sehun akhirnya Luhan mendapat waktu tidur terlama sejak dua tahun, ia bisa tidur selama enam sampai tujuh jam. Kantung mata yang dulu hampir menyaingi Tao kini perlahan-lahan hilang digantikan raut wajah yang lebih segar.

"Luhan sayang, ibu boleh masuk?" Malam itu tak seperti biasanya ibu Luhan mendapati Luhan sudah rapi merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan bukannya masih duduk di meja belajarnya dengan buku-bukunya.

"Tentu. Ibu belum istirahat?" Luhan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memberikan ruang untuk ibunya duduk.

"Tidak, ibu belum mengantuk. Bagaimana harimu, sayang?"

"Hari ini ada quiz di sekolah, tapi ku rasa tak ada masalah. Tadi aku main ke rumah Chanyeol, kami mengerjakan pr bersama lalu menonton film." Ibu Luhan tersenyum, ia memang jarang menyempatkan diri menanyakan bagaimana hari putranya namun ia ingat bagaimana rutinitas yang selalu diceritakan Luhan. Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia tak hanya mendengar putranya belajar, belajar dan belajar.

"Rasanya ibu belum pernah bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Bagaimana kalau lain kali Luhan ajak teman-temanmu main ke rumah saat ibu libur?" Luhan antusias menyetujui usulan ibunya, sudah lama ibunya tak melihat Luhan membawa pulang temannya. Luhan tahu ibunya khawatir ia tak memiliki teman tapi sekarang ia bisa mengenalkan ibunya pada Sehun dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lihat ini putra ibu, akhirnya putra ibu yang manis ini sudah kembali seperti rusa."

"Ibu, Luhan tidak manis!" Ibu Luhan tertawa puas saat bayi rusanya itu menolak dipanggil manis tapi ia justru mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Bagi ibu, Luhan tetap bayi rusa ibu yang paling manis. Kau tidak tahu dulu Luhan justru terlihat seperti panda sampai ibu ingin mengubah namamu menjadi Lu Panda. Untung saja sekarang Luhan sudah kembali terlihat seperti rusa."

"Ibu!" Ibu Luhan kembali tertawa ketika Luhan semakin merajuk karena godaannya. Melihat ibunya yang tertawa begitu senang, Luhan tersadar ia merindukan wajah ibunya yang tertawa bahagia dan membuatnya begitu cantik juga tampak lebih muda. Saat itu juga ibu Luhan merasa bahagia akhirnya ia dapat melihat sosok putranya yang ekspresif seperti dulu.

Malam itu sebelum tidur, Luhan akhirnya bercerita pada ibunya tentang Oh Sehun teman pertamanya di sekolah.

 **~oOo~**

"Selamat siang, bibi Lu!"

"Ibu, ini teman-teman Luhan. Ini Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Joonmyeon, Kris, Tao dan ini Sehun." Masih mencoba mengingat kesebelas teman Luhan, ibu Luhan mempersilakan teman putranya untuk masuk ke ruang tamu. Rumah yang awalnya sepi lambat laun berubah ramai dengan obrolan terlebih teman-teman Luhan mudah akrab dengan ibu Luhan dan dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah beraktifitas layaknya sudah terbiasa bertamu ke rumah itu.

"Kalau begitu bibi ambilkan snack dulu ya, kalian suka cheesecake?"

"Yeay, Tao suka cheesecake! Bibi, Tao bantu ya."

"Aku ikut! Ayo Kyungsoo!"

"Eh, tunngu dulu Baek hyung!"

"Aku bawa uno, ayo main!"

"Eh, Tao katanya mau mengerjakan pr?!"

"Nanti saja Jongin!"

Ibu Luhan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali rumah kecil mereka ini ramai dengan celotehan dan tawa. Semenjak mendiang suaminya sakit, ia bekerja dan sisa harinya habis untuk merawat suaminya. Sedang Luhan mulai kehilangan sifat cerianya hingga ayahnya meninggal dan perlahan-lahan mengurung diri menjadi peibadi yang penyendiri.

"Bibi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Sehun? Ah tidak perlu, bibi akan menyelesaikannya nanti. Kau tidak ikut menonton film dengan yang lain?"

"Tidak, filmnya tidak seru." Sambil merapikan meja makan yang dibantu Sehun, ibu Luhan teringat cerita Luhan tentang Sehun.

"Luhan cerita pada bibi tentang Sehun lho." Sehun yang masih menata meja menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Luhan cerita apa, bibi?"

"Cerita banyak, tapi bibi tak akan bilang. Nanti putra bibi yang paling manis itu ngambek."

"Ah, bibi!" Sehun memang seperti yang diceritakan Luhan. Mudah bergaul dan sangat tampan. Bagian tampan ini Luhan tak sengaja mengucapkannya dan sukses menjadi bahan godaan ibunya. Ibu Luhan bisa melihat hanya dengan bagaimana Sehun berinteraksi bahwa Sehun mudah melunakkan hati orang dengan cara-caranya sendiri.

"Sehun,"

"Iya?"

"Terimakasih sudah membawa kembali Luhan bibi yang manis." Sehun tertegun sejenak, ia bertanya-tanya apa ibu Luhan tahu tentang percobaan bunuh diri Luhan, namun Sehun pikir Luhan pasti tak akan melakukannya. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman Luhan."

"Tidak, aku tak melakukan apapun. Luhan sendiri yang memutuskan untuk kembali, bibi." Ibu Luhan tersenyum, Luhan mendapat teman yang tepat begitulah pikirnya.

"Anak bibi manis ya?"

"Jangan bilang-bilang Luhan hyung, bibi. Tapi Luhan hyung memang manis."

 **~oOo~**

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi hanya berdua tanpa membawa rombongan teman mereka yang lain. Hari sebelumnya Sehun merengek minta ditemani membeli sepatu dan sesungguhnya dengan senang hati Luhan mengiyakan permintaannya tanpa perlu merengek jelek seperti itu.

Luhan rasa kakinya sudah minta dilepas setelah dua jam berkeliling mengikuti langkah panjang Oh Sehun dan baru sempat duduk sekarang di foodcourt. Luhan heran apa sebelum mereka pergi Sehun sengaja mengkonsumsi glukosa hingga menjadi terlalu energik, sekarang saja Sehun sudah berkeliling foodcourt untuk makan siang mereka.

"Taro bubble tea untuk Luhan hyung." Sehun duduk di hadapan Luhan dengan choco bubble tea di tangannya. Luhan tidak sering mengkonsumsi bubble tea dan minuman manis ini terakhir ia minum saat bersama Sehun. Luhan jadi ingat betapa nekatnya ia dulu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan Sehun datang tepat sebelum ia menerjunkan dirinya dari atap sekolah.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan melamun sebenarnya ingin memanggil Luhan, namun raut wajahnya yang serius nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sehun hanya mengamatinya, memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan yang berubah-ubah dari bingung, sedih kemudian berubah kecewa. Sebenarnya memperhatikan Luhan adalah hal paling menyenangkan untuk Oh Sehun tapi melihat Luhan yang lama-kelamaan terlihat sedih, Sehun tak tega membiarkan Luhan larut dalam lamunannya.

"Memikirkan apa hyung?"

"Tidak, tak apa." Luhan mencoba tak melamunkan pikirannya lagi namun mengingat objek yang sedang dipikirkannya berada tepat di hadapannya, Luhan tak tahu bagaimana untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Oh iya, berikan tanganmu hyung!"

"Ya?"

"Berikan tanganmu!" Meski tak mengerti, Luhan memberikan satu tangannya pada Sehun, Luhan hanya memandangi Sehun yang masih memegang tangannya sembari satu tangannya yang lain sibuk mencari benda di salah satu paper bagnya. Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika Sehun memasang sebuah cartier berwarna silver di tangannya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau pakaikan padaku?" Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya dan memperlihatkan cartier yang sepasang dengan yang dipakaikan Sehun padanya.

"Aku beli sepasang."

"Tapi Sehun,"

"Pokoknya hyung harus memakainya untukku. Aku tidak terima penolakan!"

Hati Luhan semakin mengalami pergolakan dengan tingkah laku Sehun. Sebenarnya kenapa sehun selalu ada untuknya? Apa karena ia kasihan pada anak malang seperti Luhan? Ataukah Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan? Sehun, bisakah kau tak semakin membuat Luhan bingung dengan perasaannya? Bisakah Luhan mempercayakan perasaannya pada Sehun?

 **~oOo~**

Hari ini tanggal empat-belas Februari. Setelah menjalani sesi curhat yang lama dengan Minseok, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Tao akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri menunggu Sehun di taman dekat rumahnya ini.

Hari sebelumnya Luhan sudah membuat sesi curhatnya berubah menjadi lautan airmata dan pelukan saat Luhan akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya pada teman-temannya juga bagaimana pertama kali Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun. Mereka bilang Sehun tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada mereka, Sehun hanya bilang mereka ingin mengenalkan teman barunya pada mereka, itu saja tanpa memunculkan kecurigaan untuk teman-temannya.

Hari itu juga ia mencurahkan keresahannya tentang perasaannya pada Sehun. Setelah sekian lama ditempeli Oh Sehun, lama kelamaan rasa nyaman dan percaya tumbuh di hati Luhan. Kemudian saat itu juga Luhan merasa ia mulai menyukai Oh Sehun. Luhan mengungkapkan apakah perasaannya ini salah dan dia sudah menyalah artikan perhatian Sehun padanya. Luhan tak bias memungkiri kemungkinan Sehun hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Minseok sempat memarahinya karena ia yakin Sehun tak akan berpikiran sesempit itu, Sehun tulus memberinya teman, menemaninya dan berada di sampingnya.

Dan dengan keberanian yang ditanamkan teman-temannya, ia memanggil Oh Sehun untuk bertemu di sini dengan sekotak coklat yang dibuatnya bersama-sama dengan temannya.

"hyung menunggu lama?" Luhan terperanjat kecil ketika Sehun kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak, duduklah." Sekarang Luhan semakin gugup, Luhan menggenggam erat sudut jaketnya mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang meningkat. Bagaimana ini, sekarang Luhan justru bingung bagaimana untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Sehun,"

"Luhan hyung, aku menyukaimu." Luhan membelalak, bukankah seharusnya dia yang akan menyatakan perasaannya dan kini pria dihadapannya ini semakin membuatnya mati kutu setelah mencuri kata-kata yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu dan sekarang setelah kita semakin dekat perasaanku ini sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Maaf jika ini sederhana dan tak romantis, tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu geli dengan sikap cheesyku. Jadi hyung, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Luhan terdiam hingga tak sadar airmata mengaliri pipinya dan membuat Sehun panik. Apa Luhan sebegitu membencinya hingga ia menangis di hadapannya? Tapi pikiran itu segera musnah ketika Luhan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan menangis padanya.

"Tentu." Jawaban Luhan begitu lirih hingga hamper-hampir saja Sehun tak mendengarnya dan jawaban yang singkat itu membawa senyum di bibir Sehun.

"hyung, aku mencium bau coklat."

"Aku membuatnya untukmu." Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan dilihatnya rusanya dengan wajah yang merah serta airmata masih mengaliri pipinya. Luhan mengeluarkan kotak coklat dari kantung jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Sehun membuka kotak coklat dan mendapati beberapa coklat berbentuk bulat di dalamnya. Diambilnya dua coklat, ia suapkan pada Luhan dan untuknya sendiri sebelum kemudian menghapus airmata di pipi Luhan.

"Jangan menangis lagi hyung." Lama Sehun mengelus pipi lembut Luhan hingga akhirnya Sehun mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Luhan. Kecupan yang polos dan tulus serta terasa begitu manis.

Kini Luhan menemukan seseorang yang dengan suka rela menjadi sandarannya, menemaninya dan memberinya sayang. Sehun sudah membawakan kebahagiaan yang ia janjikan padanya.

"Sehun, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **a/n:** FF ini spesial aku buat untuk ulang tahun WhirlBambi

Happy Birthday yeobo~ selamat menikmati usia kepala dua~ Love you~

Sebenarnya ff ini aku buat dengan SKS dan di tengah wabah WBku yang masih otw aku obatin jadi maaf kalau hasilnya tak maksimal, maaf juga kalo kurang fluffy yeobo .

Hope u'll like it ^^


End file.
